Rachel Stanley
Rachel Stanley is Castor of YOMI, Diego Carlo's disciple, and older twin sister of Ethan. She makes up the other half of Team Gemini alongside her brother and participates in the D of D tournament. Personality Rachel has a very flamboyant personality, always wanting to be the center of attention, which she often achieves. She easily becomes upset whenever others gain more attention than her and she claims they're "taking the spotlight" and is willing to perform anything to regain the attention of others, even if it means she embarasses herself by ripping her clothes to do so, showing she's an attention seeker. Ethan said that as long as she has attention she does not care what happens to the world. She's selfish, spoiled, hot-tempered, and sarcastic. She's also a huge flirt, having Kenichi (unintentionally) grope her breast and teasing Kenichi about it despite it being an obvious accident and even kissed him on the cheek to make Miu very angry and even jealous. She is also a very aggressive person and the more dominant of Team Gemini, often seen yelling, punching, and kicking her brother, and he, in turn seems very meek in front of her presence, despite their great difference in size. Despite this, Ethan loves his sister very much, but Rachel rarely shows any form of care towards her little brother. Rachel seems to enjoy battle due to the attention it gets her, but is easily riled when an opponent grabs her attention, forcing her to beat the opponent in a very aggressive way. However, she usually holds back so as to create a more "spectacular" show in a somewhat sadistic manner and enjoys the suffering of others. She also follows her master's rule to fight only when there is an audience. Rachel also seems to have a penchant for humiliating other female fighters during a fight, as seen with the fight against Renka, where she subjected the girl to perverse submissions and in their second fight tried to take of Renka's swimsuit to embarrass her and showed her disapointment that no one would see, showing clear signs of sadism and malace and even smiled at the her cruelty towards Renka. She displays her ability to manipulate and control the emotions of the crowd several times, an ability often exercised as she is always eager to be the center of attention. Frequently used in this is the element of surprise, where she pretends to be beaten and launches attacks back at her opponent, thus getting the most attention she can. However, Rachel has shown some (if any) level of compassion towards others, such as when Mui was kidnapped by Jenazad, she took pity on Kenichi and decided to help him and his friends locate her due to the Shinpaku Aliance saving her from him before. Also, her time with Kenichi and his friends seems to have helped her mellow out somewhat, as when Kenichi claimed she was a friend for helping him and the others save Miu from Junazad, Rachel was shocked and even unable to understand the situation, thereby implying she's never really had a real friend nor does she understand the prospect of friendship. Appearance Rachel is a young fairly tall girl with long wavy blond hair down to her back and a very curvaceous figure and Rachel Stanley in wresleing out fit.png 222 29.jpg|In her school uniform. Rachel-castor.jpg well-endowed breasts, both being as much so if more than any girl her age, including Miu and Renka. As a civilian, she usually wears her school uniform (that she modifies to be more revealing to show off her figure). When she fights, Rachel wears her wrestling outfit for fighting that has arm bands with tassles on it with a revealing V-neck cover showing her breasts and has a very short skirt with tassles that reveals most of her legs and thighs. When she wants others to look at her, she tends to wear revealing outfits for attention. Plot Overview 'Yomi Introduction Arc' Rachel was first seen with her face was hidden, meeting Sho to discuss the progress of taking down dojos. She makes a full appearance when she discusses Kenichi defeat Radin with the other 7 Yomi members (Kajima Satomi wasn't introduced) . Rachel meets Kenichi coincidentially and unknowingly at an underground fighting arena, where she managed to win 14 extremely difficult matches, but stopped when Kenichi started to fight and receive more attention than she did. She tried to fight Kenichi in a match and started to chase after him when he was pulled away by Apachai and Sakaki, but was stopped by Ethan, who showed her a picture of Kenichi. She later mentions that she and her brother are diamonds and that Kenichi was a priceless masterpiece made of clay that they will crush. 'DofD Tournament Arc' Rachel enters the D of D tournament with her brother as part of Team Gemini. During her time to fight, she makes an out-of-the-ordinary appearence with Mexicn dancers and Mexican clothing. She first fought Dou Koukyoku, a practicioner of Nan Quan, who attacks first and quickly makes everyone believe she had the upper hand. However, this was all an act devised by Rachel, who wasn't in the ring and managed to put a flower on Dou's ear. Upon entering, Rachel quickly gained the upper hand and even taunted Dou for refusing her female characteristics, going as far as to tear her opponent's clothes to show her breasts. This backfires on her as she quickly loses the center of attention, though she quickly takes out Dou and "accidentally" undoes her outfit to get attention. She is almost ambushed by Dou's teammate Kin but was saved by her brother. Rachel rages at her brother, having originally planned to pretend to get beaten and then have Ethan enter the ring and quickly take out Kin. Rachel's next opponent is not shown but meets Tsutomu Tanaka, Team Gemini's next opponent, who proclaims his revenge against Ogata, and leaves because of Ogata's absence in the tournament. Rachel tried to pursue him, but is unable to see him as he disappears around the corner. At the semifinals, Rachel and Ethan were both surprised to see Sho in the tournament. After witnessing Sho take out the Bufu team, Rachel is ordered to forfeit so that Sho could battle Kenichi. She refused and even tried to challenge Sho but is interrupted by the invasion of the island and the lack of an audience and her master's orders prompt her to retreat. 'Yomi in School Arc' Rachel was one of the first four YOMI members to transfer to Kenichi's school for the new semester and quickly maks an announcement upon taking the microphone. In chapter 269, she joined the gymnastic club with Miu, quickly gaining popularity in school. When Kenichi saw Boris she then snuck up behind him, Kenichi then noticed some one behind him, he then quickly got in a fighting stance, extending his palm forward, Mistakingly groping Rachels breast, She then reacting by playfully saying he was a pervert. She then claimed to have taken a liking to Kenichi and kissing him on the cheek to make Miu jealous. During the school festival, Rachel was on the red team and was tempted by Chihiro Takashima to team up with her and embarrass Miu by pulling down her shorts. Her thirst for attention gets the better of her, however, causing her to throw and strangle her senpai, stating that Miu would be getting more attention if she did that. She joins the cheerleading squad and participates in other sports events, but does everything to get attention instead of trying to win, such as leaping across the equipment and landing on the bar in the pole vault. Upon Kenichi's return to school after being beaten by Tirawit, Rachel is one of the classmates who participated in the camping trip. At the beach, she wears a different and very revealing swimsuit to show off her figure, to the point when other girls started to wonder if she was human. During the assassination of Ryozanpaku's disciples ordered by Alexander Gaider, Rachel, followed by Ethan, attacks the soldiers under her own claim of listening to nobody but her master. With the threat finished, she resumes her school life, with Kensei advising her on methods to grab attention, such as jumping over a pole so that her breasts would bounce or going under it. 'Master-Disciple Tag Match Arc' Despite Chikage being chosen to fight Kenichi, Rachel and her master made secret plans to fight him and a master of his choosing, threatening them with a bomb to blow up their ship if anybody other than the master comes. She was surprised to see Renka show up instead. She took on a variety of opponents including a trident user before her tag team match, frequently utilizing the element of surprise to get her attention at the utmost, and quickly forms a rivalry with Renka for getting attention during the tag team match. At first she just watches as the masters are unable to injure each other in the ring, but then decides to fight Renka outside of the ring, quickly drawing attention away from the masters' fight. She managed to do a pile driver and knock Renka down head first but was surprised at how fast she recovered uninjured. While fighting Renka, she subjected the kung-fu practitioner into a number of submission and grappling moves that gaave Renka a hard time, but got parts of her body exposed, shocking her slightly, but discovered that this perverted revelation was Kensei's weakness and decided to tear Renka's clothes to give her master an opening, but backfires, as Kensei doesn't have the same reaction toward his own daughter. Realizing her master's seriousness and the removal of his Laughing Mask to unleash his Angry Mask, Rachel tried to keep the targets on the boat so that he could kill them while fighting Kensei. Rachel's battle with Renka was ultimately left undecided as she abandoned the fight on her master's command to point the camera at him while the masters' battle approached its climax, taking a few heavy hits from Renka in the process. She witnesses her master's loss and the revelation of his third Naked Mask. She attempts to attack Mikumo Kushinada, but is knocked unconcious and captured. 'Ethan Stanley Arc' A detained Rachel faced the probability of mysteriously 'disappearing' as with many late YOMI members who had lost their usefulness. Attempting to escape, she was stopped by Kajima, who tells her that she has nothing to worry about as she was under the One Shadow's protection. Rachel undergoes many tests on her performance, many of them similar to Sho Kano's. The disciple-less masters consider taking her as their own disciple as it would be a waste of potential to dispose of her, especially Silcardo Jenazad, who commented that the 'green' (referring to her signature color, not lack of expertise) of Lucha Libre was still strong in her, but said that it was possible to just pull the 'green' out. After Kenichi defeats Ethan and Silcardo reverts his interest to fighting Sakaki, Rachel is the only exchange student still left at the school, and demonstrates her knack for rock music in a show, her ability of which is said by Siegfried to be raw, but with a lot of power, concurring with her Lucha Libre skills. She is also Kenichi's connection to Yomi, and initially claims that Hermit isn't one of Yomi, as she was still used to the presence of Chou Enshin. During the school festival, she wears the traditional Japanese outfit of a loincloth, shirt, and headband to play the large drum and getting a lot of attention. She tells Kenichi at this time that Yomi changed recently and that Hermit became a new member of Yomi. The Tidat Kingdom Arc After hearing that Miu had been kidnapped by Silcardo, she decided to help the Shinpaku Alliance locate their lost friend, wanting to repay them after Sakaki rescued her in an earlier encounter. Rachel sets up some equipment to increase the effectiveness of her presentation, but Renka Ma attributes her flashy display to Rachel's desire to attention. Castor then tells them where Miu may be found, allowing the alliance to inform Kenichi. 'Titan Arc' Once Jenazad is dead and Kenichi returns to Japan with Miu, Rachel and the other YOMI members disappear from school to tend to the needs of the syndicate as they plan for the future. After returning to Kouryou High, Rachel quickly becomes bored due to her lack of missions and decides to spend her free time with the members of the Shinpaku Alliance. She has Chikage Kushinada lead her to their headquarters, but Niijima and the Valkyries accuse her of being the enemy, and refuse to allow her inside. Rachel points out that since Hermit is allowed to hang around, they shouldn't have a problem with her joining in on the fun. The group initially refuses, but Kenichi vouches for her while expressing his gratitude for her help in rescuing Miu. She is shocked that he considers her a comrade, and seems happy when the group accepts her into the fold. Shortly after, the three Yami disciples are then called away by their superiors, forcing Rachel to leave with Tanimoto and Chikage. After returning to the YOMI base, she is seen pondering Kenichi's words while getting dressed in her Lucha Libre outfit. She silently questions what he meant while wondering what YOMI is in comparison, but soon joins the other disciples at the meeting. Rachel asks Ryūto Asamiya for his opinion on the subject, but he dismisses her question, instead focusing on the strange killing intent in the air. The group is greeted by Mikumo Kushinada, who introduces them to unseen allies. Someone tosses a series of shuriken at them, but Rachel easily catches the one directed at her, threading her finger through the hole in its center. She is then called back with Hermit and Chikage as Mikumo pairs them with Berserker and Lugh as she sends them to kill Kenichi and his friends, which seems to please Rachel. She later arrives at the amusement park with the other YOMI members and later at night causes an explosion to find Renka and the two prepare to fight each other, both agreeing they need to settle the score with each other. There fight results in Rachel ripping Renka's swimsuit from her prompting Rachel to admit her pleasure from her embarrassment despite Rachel also losing some of her outfit. They both are embarrassed by Ukita seeing them and throw things on fire at him and they lock each other in a hold as he leaves. Abilities Like her master, Rachel speciallizes in Lucha Libre. She is very adept in it and can take on grown men and several opponents on her own and easily win all the while showing off to the crowd and not even fighting them seriously. *'Enhanced Strength: '''Rachel is very strong despite her femanine appearance shows for. She's able to take down grown men with little effort. *'Enhanced Speed:' Rachel is very fast, capable of keeping Renka on the defense for some time during their fight and even lock her in a head lock till Renka was able to break free. *'Enhanced Manuverablity: Like Diego, Rachel is very adept to manuvering her body in and out the ring. Just like in her gymnastics class at school, she is able to break out of any hold anyone has on her with little difficulty and keep her opponents on the defense, which makes her a difficult opponent. Techniques Like her master, Rachel names all of her attacks after her name *Rachel Crash: Rachel strikes her opponents all around with her arms and legs while in the air. *Diego Tick Stiener: Rachel grabs her opponent around the head with her legs and spins vertically fast and slams them into the ground. *Rachel Supplex: stands behind her opponent and puts her head under the arm of the opponent. She then lifts the opponent up using both of her arms wrapped around the torso of the opponent. The wrestler finally falls backwards and drops the opponent flat on his back. *Rachel Bunshin '- Rachel creates several clones of herself while moving at a high speed. *'Castor Drop Kick: '''Rachel lunges at her opponent from above and kicks them with both legs while dropping down. Battle Log Present Battles vs 12 Dojo's (won) vs Underground fighters 14 match's (won) vs Renka Ma (undecided) vs Renka Ma round 2 (Ongoing) Team Battles with Ethan vs wrestlers (won) with Ethan vs every opponent in the D of D Tournament (won) with Ethan vs russian soldiers (Won Killed them) Category:YOMI Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Female Category:Disciple Category:Satsujinken Category:Stanley Family Category:Characters Category:Miu's Rivals Category:Expert Category:Dou